


Village of Hope

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [3]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Music Source: Pikmin, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rescoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Spirit fanvid to "Main Theme (Pikmin)" and "Forest of Hope" from theSuper Smash Bros. Brawlsoundtrack. Part of a series rescoring the film: this segment covers Spirit's stay in the Lakota village and his growing romance with Rain.
Relationships: Rain/Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)
Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771036





	Village of Hope

Village of Hope is probably the most relaxed fanvid I've made to date. Since _Brawl_ is a fighting game, it doesn't really have a whole lot of slow songs that would befit the break in the action wherin Spirit hangs around with the Lakota and meets Rain. I had to look for a while to find a suitable song, and I think I found them in the deceptively easygoing _Pikmin_ portion of _Brawl's_ soundtrack.

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ by Dreamworks SKG. _Super Smash Bros._ by Nintendo et al. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
